Genade
by MyWeirdWorld
Summary: Twee tributen in de arena, de een zwaargewond, de ander met een mes in de hand. Ze ondervinden dat er een dunne lijn bestaat tussen moord en genade. One-Shot


**_Genade_**

* * *

"Ik kan het niet," kreeg ik uit mijn keel. "Ik kan het niet. Vraag het me niet."

"Alsjeblieft, Sirian."

Het werd zo zacht gezegd dat het amper te verstaan was, maar het bereikte mijn oren wel en ik omklemde het heft van het mes steviger, terwijl ik met die hand op mijn voorhoofd leunde. Ik wilde Fara niet zien, ik wilde haar gebroken lichaam niet zien, dus trok ik mijn benen hoger op en versperde met het lemmet mijn zicht.

"Sirian, kijk dan," zei ze. "Het kan niet anders."

Maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik deed het niet. Ik ging het niet doen. Ik kon het niet.

"Het is een teken van genade als je dit doet," ging ze door. "Van genade en kracht."

Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht, beet op mijn knokkels en wilde dat ik doof was zodat ik haar woorden niet aan hoefde te horen. Bij mijn enkels voelde ik een hand, nat van het bloed en ik smoorde een snik, want het was haar hand die mijn enkel omvatte. Ik had niet de kracht haar vingers los te wrikken en liet de bebloede hand zitten, die nu nog warm was van het leven.

"Sirian, kijk naar me."

Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik wilde niet zien wat haar was aangedaan door de grote tribuut van district acht toen ik water was gaan halen. Ik wilde niet zien hoe hij haar had toegetakeld en hoe hard ze terug had gevochten. Ik wilde het bewijs niet zien op haar lichaam.

Als ik maar een paar minuten eerder hun schreeuwen had gehoord had ze hier wel helemaal niet gelegen, dan had de andere tribuut mij eerder gezien en was hij eerder weggerend. Dan had hij het gevecht opgegeven.

"Sirian," huilde ze nu. "Je kijkt niet naar me. Kijk dan, Sirian!"

Dus ik keek. En onmiddellijk had ik spijt.

Overal waren er messteken te zien, alsof ze de naaldkussen was geweest en het mes de naald zelf. Er was overal bloed op haar armen, benen en buik en ik kon er niet naar kijken zonder misselijk te worden. Alleen haar gezicht, vies van de modder en het bloed dat zo rijkelijk vloeide, was enigszins ongeschonden gebleven, op een gespleten lip en gespleten wenkbrauw na.

De ergste wonden waren in haar nek en zij. Het bloeden wilde maar niet stoppen, en ik keek weg. Ik kon het niet aan om mijn districtspartner zo te zien.

Een bebloede hand vond zijn weg naar de mijne, de hand dat niet het mes beet hield, en stevig kneep ze erin met de weinige kracht dat ze nog bezat. Zachtjes kneep ik terug, met mijn duim de rug van haar hand wrijvend.

"Alsjeblieft," herhaalde ze. "Voor mij."

Voor een seconde keek ik naar haar gezicht, haar standvastige chocoladebruine ogen, omkranst met lang zwart haar dat in het Capitool en in ons thuisdistrict zo geglansd had, maar hier dof en warrig was geworden. Haar kin trilde lichtjes toen ze weer sprak.

"Je hoeft niet eens te kijken."

Ik keek haar voor een moment strak aan. Ik was een lafaard, ik wist het en ik knikte toch. Ik ging het toch doen, want ik hoefde het niet te zien, en ze vond dat genoeg. Dus ze opende haar andere hand uitnodigend en trillend strekte ik de arm uit waarmee ik het mes vasthield.

Ik wreef nog steeds over de rug van haar hand met mijn duim, terwijl zij mijn trillende mes naar haarzelf toe leidde. Ik keek weg, voelde alleen hoe de punt van het lemmet op haar lichaam kwam te rusten. Ik wist niet waar ik mijn mes had geplaatst. Ze had het immers zelf de plaats uitgekozen.

Ze zuchtte bevend. "Onthoud dat het genade is, Sirian. Ik dank je."

Ik kon niks tegen Fara zeggen toen ze het mes dieper indrukte, alleen mijn duim harder over de rug van haar hand wrijven en mijn tranen negeren. Alleen toen de kracht op het mes verzwakte, zette ik zelf door om haar niet meer pijn te bezorgen.

Pas toen haar greep op mijn hand verslapte en haar kanonschot door de arena weerklonk stopte ik. Het heft van het mes liet ik los toen haar hand koud was, om daarna verdoofd haar ogen te sluiten.

Na lange tijd kon ik me pas verplaatsen en met dode ogen zag ik hoe ze werd opgehaald met de hovercraft. Ik stond er alleen voor. Fara was er niet meer.

* * *

**AN: ****One-shot, dus eenmalig iets over deze twee tributen. Er komt binnenkort nog een one-shot aan, maar die is absoluut niet zo zielig als deze haha**

**Vergeet geen review achter te laten ;)**

**xxx MyWeirdWorld**


End file.
